Alternate Reality Part 2
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Earth 2 Kara is using the interdimensional device to explore the multi-verse. Cisco and Supergirl (Earth 38) are tracking her, meanwhile, Alex and Winn (Earth 38) are tracking them... throw in Alex from Earth 2 it's anyone's guess where they end up in part 2 of Alternate Reality...
1. Chapter 1

**_PART 1 RECAP -_**

 _Earth 38. Kara has returned from helping to save Earth 1 from the Dominators. She returns to find her sister and Maggie together. Bored and lonely, she decides to use the device, thinking that she will return to Earth 1 and she can explore it but instead of Earth 1, she finds herself in an alternate version of National City. In this universe, she is a successful journalist and currently running CATCO, while Cat is away. Unsure where she is and how she got her, let alone how to return to her own Earth, she heads to the DEO for assistance. The DEO on this planet contains and detains aliens. And it turns out that Kara from this earth has had to hide from them and this Alex has helped her. This Alex also decides to help this Kara. With Hank's approval Kara goes home with Alex to the loft. Unable to sleep, she decides to go flying but she ends up at the Penthouse and ends up meeting the other Kara. The two of them talk all night exchanging stories on their respective lives. The next day, Kara 2 uses the device to travel to Earth 38 effectively switching places with Kara 38._

 _Cisco tracks the device and Kara 2 down on Earth 38, his plan to return her to Earth 2 is thwarted when she uses the device again and travels to yet another alternate universe. This story begins in the new universe... National City, Earth 3._

* * *

Cisco and Kara stumble out of the portal, taking a moment to get their bearings.

"I think we're in National City," Kara says glancing around the area.

"You don't sound sure, are you sure?" Cisco asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just don't understand why we landed here. Before, I've always landed somewhere familiar," Kara remarks.

"Good point, I've noticed that too," Cisco replies. "But you know where we are, right?" He asks.

"My loft should be a few blocks east of here and CATCO is farther downtown..." Kara gesturing the other direction, but her voice trails off like there's more she wants to say.

Cisco looks at her, confused and concerned by the blonde's furrowed brow. "Uh, Kara is something wrong?" He asks.

"My powers are out," she says lowering her glasses and looking around. "No x-ray vision, or super hearing," she adds and he can hear the worry in her voice.

"Kara hey, don't worry, maybe it's an effect of the time jumps," Cisco suggests.

"Or maybe it's this universe, do you know where we are?" Kara asks. "I mean which Earth we're on?" She clarifies.

"If my tracker is working right, then we're on Earth 3," Cisco answers looking at the tracking device that he brought with him. "But I've never been to this universe so I'm not sure."

"I think that we should see if we can find Alex," Kara replies taking his arm and leading the way to the DEO.

* * *

"Excuse me," Alex Danvers says to her date as she glances out the window and excuses herself for a moment. What the hell is her sister doing walking down the street with some guy, when she is supposed to be away on her honeymoon, she thinks as she heads outside to intercept her.

"Kara?" Alex says stepping outside of the bar. "Kara, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh Alex, thank god you're here," Kara says throwing her arms around the brunette, before remembering that this isn't her sister.

"I took you guys to the airport this morning," Alex exclaims worriedly, her face scrunched up in confusion. "And who is this?" She adds gesturing at Cisco.

"Um this is Cisco, he's my friend and this is where I should probably mention that I'm not the Kara whom you took to the airport this morning, she's a different me, well in this universe," Kara says trying to explain, but failing spectacularly.

"Uh, Kara maybe I should explain," Cisco says interrupting her. "Alex, may I call you Alex?"

The agent nods impatiently so the scientist continues.

"Alex, are you familiar with Quantum physics and the multi-universe theory?" He asks.

Alex covers her face with her hand and takes a moment to consider his statement. "Stop. Look, we probably shouldn't talk about this on the street, give me a minute. Wait here," she says before heading back into the bar to get her coat and tell her date good night.

* * *

On Earth 2, Cat sits stunned, the drink she poured earlier remains untouched as she tries to comprehend the concept of interdimensional travel and why the hell her fiance would take off like this. Kara's impulsiveness isn't usually quite this reckless although Cat has to admit the thought of traveling to another universe and seeing how another version of you is living is rather tempting, but not at the risk of losing this life. And Kara had to know that when she left, she may not be able to return and she left without saying a word. Cat tears up at the thought, but then realizes that Kara always leaves a note.

Cat picks up the glass and takes a drink before opening up the desk drawer and pulling out her journal to find the handwritten note tucked inside of it.

 _Catherine, if you have found this note, then you either saw through the poor version of me and returned home or she told you what happened, either way you are most likely hurt and angry. I am sorry that you found this before I got back, but please know that my leaving wasn't about us. Ever since we found out about Astra and Kal-El being killed by the DEO, I have been investigating them, I know you think it's been the Luthor's that I've been investigating, but it's not, it's been my family and the DEO. And it's been incredibly frustrating, none of my military contacts have been able to give me much. There's no way for me to get to the DEO, but this Kara she is a part of it, so by going to her universe and being_ _her, I can get some answers that may help me here. But please know_ _that I love you and I will return to you, Kara_

Cat turns to the computer and clicks on the Luthor file icon. It opens and she begins looking through it with a heavy heart, she had no idea that Kara was grieving for her aunt and cousin.

* * *

Lucy Lane is sitting at her desk when Alex Danvers knocks.

"Director Lane, we have a bit of a situation, you may want to come in and hear this briefing," Alex says.

"Danvers, I thought that you had a hot date tonight. What's going on?" Lucy asks looking up at her.

"I think it's best if you just follow me, it will be easier to explain when you see her," Alex remarks gesturing for her to come along.

"Danvers? Why is your sister here? I thought she left for the south of France this morning?" Lucy Lane asks as she enters the room.

"Director Lane, this is not exactly my sister, meet Kara Danvers from Earth 38," Alex retorts.

"Wait, I thought that multi-verse stuff was something Agent Schott dreamed up," Lucy says carefully watching her second in command.

"The reason that Agent Schott has been researching the multi-verse is because last year he detected a high level of unexplained tachyon particles at a few different points around the city," Alex explains. "And he believes that there was someone here from another universe, which we now know is possible."

"I trust you to take the lead on this," Lucy replies to Alex, but continues to stare at the couple seated at the table. "You look exactly like Kara Danvers, are you Kryptonian too?"

"I am and can I just say, it's weird for me too, because I know Lucy Lane on my earth and you seem like her," Kara exclaims. "Uh, this is Cisco Ramon and he is from Earth 2."

"Wait, he's from a different earth than you? How do you know each other?" Lucy blurts out the question.

"Oh well I work with The Flash and I think he probably was responsible for the tachyon particles that your agent detected last year, he can travel interdimensionally, which he sort of did randomly last year, when he was figuring out how to do it," Cisco answers. "Which is how he met Kara, er Supergirl, and then brought her to our universe a few months ago to help us fight off the Dominators."

"The Dominators?" Alex asks.

"Bad aliens, hopefully you don't have to worry about them here," Cisco answers.

"We have plenty of bad aliens here, but my sister helps keep them in check," Alex remarks.

Kara and Cisco exchange an odd look which the two DEO agents notice.

"What's that look?" Alex questions.

"Well, I work for the DEO at home, I'm Supergirl," Kara explains. "And my cousin, Kal-El is Superman."

"Wait, you know your cousin? My sister has been looking for her cousin for years," Alex blurts out.

"How long has your sister been here?" Kara asks, curiously wondering if this Kara escaped the phantom zone.

"Kara arrived when I was about two years old. They were investigating a meteor crash site and found a small spacecraft, she was inside it. They took her home and later the DEO showed up and tried to take her, but they worked out a deal, my father agreed to work with him if they would let her stay and live with us," Alex explains. "Everyone thinks that she's my younger sister though, since she ages so slowly. My parents home schooled her until I was thirteen, then we went to school together although she really didn't even need to go, by then she was smarter than everyone."

"Hey, Alex good you're back. I just detected some tachyon... Kara?" Winn enters the conference room talking but then stops when he sees his friend sitting at the table.

"Winn, we're the source of the tachyon particles," Kara replies. "And I'm not the Kara you know," she adds.

"Please tell me you're from another universe," Winn blurts out.

"We are, Cisco Ramon from Earth 1 and Kara Danvers, Earth 38," Cisco says standing up and extending his hand to the agent.

"Y-you travel interdimensionally!" Winn exclaims shaking his hand, before spinning around to Alex, "I was right! Danvers you owe me $50!"

Alex rolls her eyes and gestures for everyone to sit back down. They review the situation again, carefully explaining to Lucy and Winn that there is another Kara that needs to be tracked down.

"If she's like me, then her powers are out. Although I don't know if she even knows that can happen, we probably need to find her fast," Kara points out.

"You're powers are out?" Alex questions. "We should have Dr Hamilton look you over."

* * *

"Look, I'll be fine, just let me lie in the sunbed tonight and I'll be good as new tomorrow," Kara says glancing from the doctor to Alex.

"We don't have a sunbed," Alex says cocking her head curiously. "And why would that help?"

"You're kidding, right? I mean, you have to know that I get my powers from the Earth's yellow sun," Kara answers incredulously.

"No, no you don't. When you, I mean my sister, landed here, she didn't have any powers. She was just a normal kid until one day we went hiking to see where your ship crashed. We found some space rocks and brought them back to the house. The next day you had superpowers," Alex explains pulling a bracelet out of her pocket.

Kara's eyes grow wide as she realizes that the bracelet has Kryptonite embedded in it. "Alex, that's Kryptonite!" Kara says backing away from her confused.

"It's Kryptonite that gives my sister her superpowers. When we were younger Dad made us these bracelets so that we could help Kara learn how to control her powers, " Alex says setting it on the table in front of her.

"Uh, o-on my earth, Kryptonite reduces my powers and too much of it can kill me," Kara stammers scooting back away from the table and touching her glasses. "Your dad made me these glasses to suppress my powers and he helped me learn to control my powers too."

Alex considers the irony of the two versions of her dad caring for Kara in opposite ways, when Kara sits up straight and almost knocks the table over.

"Rao! Wait, I can hear... I can see," Kara begins testing each of her powers. She blows freeze breath into the air, then zaps the liquid in the nearest coffee cup to boiling with one look.

"I told you," Alex says confidently glancing over as Dr Hamilton enters the room.

"Kara, this is Dr Hamilton," Alex says introducing the doctor. "Dr Hamilton, this is Kara from Earth 38."

"Earth 38? So you're proof that Winn's multiple universe theory is more than a theory," Hamilton remarks.

"Now how exactly do you travel from one universe to another?"

"My friend Cisco created a device that allows me to do it, it opens a portal up," Kara answers.

"I see, well Kara would you mind letting me do a cursory examination, I'd like run a few simple tests," Hamilton asks.

"Uh, sure but are you going to hold us here? Because we really need to find this other me and get her back home," Kara retorts.

"Don't worry about her, while you're doing this, I'll go see if Winn and Cisco have tracked her down yet," Alex says getting ready to leave the room.

"She'll probably go to places she knows, like CATCO or the penthouse in CATCO Towers," Kara remarks helpfully.

"CATCO?" Alex questions. "What is CATCO?"

"CATCO, you know, as in Cat Grant Queen of all Media," Kara answers and is surprised that Alex doesn't react to the name Cat Grant.

"Who is Cat Grant?" Alex asks next.

"There's no Cat Grant?" Kara questions, "Um, wow... wait, who did your sister marry?"

"She married Lena Luthor," Alex answers.

"Oh wow, does Lena know that she's an alien?" Kara blurts out.

"Yeah, it's how they met actually, Kara saved her when she was being held at gunpoint by Maxwell Lord's thugs who were trying to steal some of her technology," Alex explains.

"Um, I can't believe that I didn't ask this yet, but what does your sister do here?" Kara asks.

"Oh, she is in research and development at L-Corp and when she's not doing that she works here with me as Powergirl," Alex retorts.

* * *

Kara from Earth 2 is exhausted and has no powers. She has been walking around town trying to find someone she knows. But since CATCO wasn't where it was supposed to be, she realized that this world is a world without Cat Grant. As a last resort she's now standing in front of her sister's loft at least she hopes it's her sister's loft but she won't know until she knocks..

"Can I help you?" A deep baritone voice asks from behind her.

Kara freezes. She knows this voice," James?" She asks turning around quickly to see if it's really him.

"Uh Kara, what are you doing here?" He blurts out. "Didn't you just get married?"

"I did? Wow, I wondered why I can't find Cat anywhere," Kara adds.

"Cat? I know we're not close any more or who this 'Cat' is, but you, you were supposed to marry Lena Luthor on yesterday and according to the tabloids, you left today on your honeymoon this morning," James informs her.

"Wow, that's insane," Kara says frowning a bit. "And this is all so confusing."

"Look, maybe you should come in and sit down, you don't seem like yourself. We can call your sister," James suggests.

"Uh, no let's not call her just yet, maybe we talk a little bit more first," Kara replies hopefully.

"Okay, sure," James says unlocking the door to the loft.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: sorry this took a little longer to work out than I thought, but it's getting tricky with multiples of each character. Good news is Ch 3 is almost done and I hope to post it Friday evening!**_

* * *

Alex 2, Alex 38 and Winn stumble onto the street as the portal closes.

"Where are we?" Alex 2 asks looking around.

"I think we're in the alley near The Galleon," Alex 38 answers.

"The Galleon? Alex 2 questions.

"It's an alien bar that we hang out at on our earth," Winn replies. "Hey maybe Lyra is here," he says hopefully.

"Winn, focus!" They say in unison, only to frown at each other afterward.

"Can that thing tell us if the others are here?" Alex 38 asks, hoping to focus them on their mission.

Winn pulls the device out of the pocket on his cargo pants to check it. "There is just a trace of particles, probably because they've been here longer than we have," he points out.

"Okay, well if that's true then we're going to need to figure out where they would go," Alex 2 remarks.

"Well, Kara and Cisco probably went to the DEO, if there's a DEO here," Alex 38 comments.

"My sister would either go to CATCO or the penthouse," Alex 2 adds.

"Okay, well let's go to CATCO first since it's not that far from here," Winn suggests. "And one of you needs to put on glasses or something because this twinsie thing is getting confusing."

* * *

"More Tachyon particles detected," Winn exclaims as Alex approaches.

"She's used the device again," Cisco mutters as he pulls out his own tracker and consults it.

"These particles are only a few blocks from here. Why would she use it to travel in the city?" Winn asks.

"One way to find out," Alex says looking over Winn's shoulder. "I'll go check it out," she says.

"Maybe we should come with you," Winn suggests.

"I need you here monitoring this, I'll be on comms," Alex replies. "And she doesn't have powers," she adds smugly.

"You're not going out alone Agent Danvers," Lucy says from behind her. "Powers or not, she's still an alien. And we have protocols in place for a reason."

"Director, she's not dangerous," Alex retorts.

"It'll be like old times, let's go," Lucy says ignoring her response. "Come on Danvers, I'm driving."

"Keep an eye on them Winn, they both need to stay here until we get back!" Alex shouts over her shoulder.

* * *

"That's not CATCO," Alex 2 and Alex 38 exclaim in unison.

"Oh, what if there's no Cat Grant here, wouldn't that be crazy?" Winn blurts out. "Dang, there's no Noonan's either," he pouts as he looks at the nondescript diner sitting where his favorite coffee place should be.

"Well if Kara came here first then she is even more disappointed than you are," Alex 38 remarks.

"Your Kara maybe, mine could care less about coffee," Alex 2 adds.

"Right, so if there's no CATCO and possibly no Cat Grant, where would your sister go next?" Alex 38 asks the other.

"Well, she would probably go to my loft since she doesn't know where the DEO is located, but we don't even know if it's here either," the other Alex points out.

"Uh guys, I definitely think that there is a DEO here," Winn says nodding at the black SUV that's pulling up beside them.

"We found them," Lucy quips. "God help me, there are two more Alex Danvers."

"Lucy Lane?" Alex 38 exclaims when she exits the vehicle.

Amused that the agent knows her, Lucy strides up to her. "Agent Danvers and Agent Danvers," she says shaking her head at the pair. "We were hoping to find another Kara, but two Danvers and a Schott isn't bad, now get in the SUV, we need to get you guys off the street."

The three of them climb into the back of the SUV and the other Alex turns around.

"Pretty sure that the three of us together would draw some attention," Alex 3 quips as she looks at the pair of them.

"How did you know that we were here?" Alex 38 asks them.

"Cisco and Kara, the Supergirl one, have filled us in. Agent Schott, our Agent Schott, tracked more tachyon particles so we came to check it out," Alex 3 explains. "We were hoping to find the other Kara Danvers. Now how exactly are the three of you able to travel dimensions?"

"After analyzing the device that Cisco Ramon made for Supergirl, I was able to make my own device. And I incorporated it into a tracker using Supergirl's biometric energy so I could track her across dimensions," Winn replies proudly.

"Seems like you might want to fine tune it, since they've been here a few hours now and you guys just got here," Lucy points out critically.

"Well, it's tracking both of them and they made multiple jumps. It's not like I took into account that I would need to track multiple Supergirls," Winn counters defensively.

"Look, we've wasted enough time wandering around here, we need to get to the loft and find my sister," Alex 2 snaps.

"The loft? What loft?" Lucy asks.

"The loft on Hope Street, it's where I live on Earth 2 and where Kara from Earth 38 lives," Ales 2 explains.

"We think that's where she'd go since there is no CATCO or CATCO Towers here," Alex 38 adds.

"Neither Kara nor I have lived at a loft on Hope street," Alex 3 replies worriedly.

"Well, I know someone who lives on Hope Street and they know Kara, so if she shows up there, she'll be safe," Lucy informs them.

"Who is it?" Alex 3 asks.

* * *

"Well, despite how hard all of this is to believe, I believe you," James replies after Kara has explained who she is and how she got here. "Mostly because you have to be a different Kara, the one I know would never have come to me with this."

"Really, why is that?" Kara asks curiously.

"I dated her best friend and it didn't end well," James answers.

"I don't really have friends, I sort of screw up relationships, I'm not even close to my sister," Kara admits.

"That's surprising, because the Kara here is a great friend, well unless you do something to ruin it," James remarks.

"The other Kara, the one who I traded places with, she has friends too. I underestimated her, I thought that she was some girl scout, she comes across as soft and easy going, but it turns out she's a bit of a badass superhero," Kara confesses.

"That sounds about right," James says crossing the room to get a picture off his desk.

"She's a superhero too?" Kara asks looking up from the photo of her doppelganger wearing the red and blue of Supergirl, but the skirt is a little longer and there's no crest on the suit.

"Powergirl," James informs her.

"Well, I'm glad that she has powers because mine are out and I was worried that I didn't have any here," Kara confesses.

"What are your powers? She has enhanced vision and hearing, super strength and she can fly, obviously," James says nodding to the photo of her flying.

"I have all of that. Does she have heat vision or freeze breath?" Kara asks.

"Not that I know of, oh and she gets her power from the stones on her belt," James says pointing to the photo.

"Hmm," Kara considers this, "I get mine from the sun, but your sun must be different than the one on Earth 38."

"You know, my ex could probably help you with that, he knows everything about Kryptonians. He and Kara have been friends a long time and they used to work together at L-Corp before he was recruited by the DEO," James explains.

"You're gay?" Kara blurts out.

"I'm bi actually," James corrects her.

"So wait, your ex works at the DEO with Alex, my sister, or rather, I assume that she works there, does she?" Kara asks.

"Yep, she does and she pretty much hates me too," James confesses. And Kara looks at him curiously. "When Lucy moved back to town, she called me and told me that she wanted to get back together and I didn't handle it well, I didn't tell Winn that she was my ex, because he thought that I was gay and I assumed that he wouldn't be happy to find out that I wasn't, most guys aren't. Any way, Alex said something at work about me and Lucy spending too much time together and Winn overheard it and called me on it. Technically he broke up with me, but since Lucy and I started dating right after, I came off like the bad guy."

"That doesn't sound fair," Kara points out.

"It's fine. They are all Winn's people not mine and I did hurt him by lying to him, it is what it is," James says with a shrug.

"Okay, so how do I figure out what's up with my powers without going to the DEO?" Kara asks.

"We could go to L-Corp, the people there know you and you could probably walk into Kara's lab without any ID," James points out.

"Her lab? What does she do there?" Kara questions.

"She's in research and development, she's helping Lena Luthor build a powercell that will power the city without using any fossil fuels, when they return from their honeymoon, they're going to begin the testing phase, according to their press release," he adds to explain how he knows.

"They put out a press release about their honeymoon?" Kara quips.

"Not exactly, it was about their project, it just mentioned that they would be out of town between phases," James says with a laugh.

"How does Kara dress? And how can we explain why I'm here and not on my honeymoon?" Kara asks focusing on his previous suggestion.

"Well, you look fine and you could say that Lena had a fight with her mom and that your trip was delayed," James suggests. "Because everyone knows that she and her mom don't get along, especially after Lena's corporate takeover of L Corp when her mom was on trial for corporate espionage after she tried to take over Lord Technologies."

"Will I have to say much about her mom?" Kara asks.

"Not likely, everyone knows what Lillian Luthor is like, she's a dragon in heels," James replies.

* * *

"Look, you guys stay here. I can't walk in there with three Alex Danvers. I knew we should have dropped you guys off at the DEO first," Lucy exclaims.

"Okay, but I should go with you. She is my actual sister, she'll respond to me," Alex from Earth 2 points out.

"That is a valid point," Lucy replies. "Agent Danvers, you stay here and keep an eye on them and we'll go talk to James."

"Luc, are you sure that's a good idea? You and he aren't on the best terms," Alex remarks.

"This isn't about that and it will be fine," Lucy retorts. "Just you guys chill out and we'll be right back."

Lucy and Alex 2 get out of the SUV and head into the building. "It's weird, it looks exactly the same as my building," Alex remarks.

* * *

"I should have went with them," Kara says anxiously glancing over at Cisco again.

"Could you at least find out what's taking them so long?" Cisco asks turning to Agent Schott.

"I know what's taking them so long," Winn answers. "But I can't tell you, but you'll know soon," he adds.

"I could melt your face," Kara jokes.

"You could actually, but I hope that you won't because I like this face," Winn quips. "Here's something to distract you," he adds laying a tablet on the table in front of her.

"Wedding pictures? You were at Kara's wedding?" Kara 38 asks.

"Yes, I was her best man, Alex was her maid of honor," Winn explains.

"Wow they both look so beautiful," Kara says scrolling through the pictures. "How did they meet?" She asks curiously.

Winn chuckles to himself because this may not be the Kara he knows, but she's still Kara. He sighs and begins to tell her everything he knows.

* * *

"Alex, any chance that you guys are monitoring social media for sightings of Kara Danvers?" Winn asks the agent.

"Kara doesn't really have much of a social media presence, we discourage it," Alex remarks.

"I get that, but I have a hard time believing that Lena Luthor's wedding wouldn't be a big deal, it would be in my city," Winn points out.

"It was a big deal, our agents had to pose as security just to make sure Maxwell Lord didn't try anything to sabotage it," Alex answers, "But it was a private ceremony, no photos have been published."

"I'm just saying, I think you guys should set up an alert because if she's spotted around the city today, everyone will think they didn't get married and, well it could set off a social media frenzy," Winn retorts.

"Couldn't hurt, I'll text Winn and have him set it up," Alex replies pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Upstairs Lucy and Alex knock on the door, but there's no answer. Alex pulls out her own keys and looks over at Lucy. "It's not technically breaking and entering if I have a key, right?"

"Try it and see if it works," Lucy says with shrug.

Alex inserts the key and unlocks the door.

"Okay, let's go in, but just look around for any sign of your sister, then we leave and don't touch anything," Lucy says softly.

"This is the jacket that she was wearing when she left," Alex says going straight to the couch.

"Okay, good. So she's with James. I'll call and have Winn track his phone to find out where he is," Lucy remarks as she taps her coms link.

Alex picks up the jacket and smiles when she finds the portal device in the pocket. She pulls it out and holds it up to show Lucy. "Score," she mouths to her.

"What is that?" Lucy asks after ending the call.

"This is the interdimensional travel device, she can't leave this universe without it," Alex says smugly.

"Okay, well let's get back to the DEO, Cisco will be quite happy to have that back," Lucy remarks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Agent, slow down and repeat," Lucy says into the comms. She and Alex were only a few steps from the SUV when Agent Schott's panicked voice came over the comms.

"Someone just tweeted that Kara was spotted at L-Corp with the hashtag #HoneymoonFail #LuthorFakeWedding" Winn blurts out.

"Have you tracked James yet?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, he's at the diner across the street," Winn replies.

"What's going on?" Alex 2 asks as she watches Lucy suddenly look worried.

"Just get into the SUV. I need to talk with Alex," Lucy says looking over at her, "The other Alex, my Alex," she clarifies as she raps on the window of the vehicle.

Alex rolls it down, "They all know, I had Winn on speaker," she says knowing that Lucy's going to be unhappy with her.

Lucy groans and then walks around to the driver's side and climbs in and rolls her eyes at three Alex Danvers all trying to take control of the situation.

"Danvers!" She yells to get their attention. "Now, there is no way in hell that we're all going to L-Corp. We're going back to the DEO and dropping you guys off first," Lucy says shushing their arguments.

* * *

Kara hesitates as she crosses the familiar lobby towards the private elevator, reminding herself that even though this isn't CATCO, she still belongs here and she needs to act like it. Which is why she takes it in stride when a security officer crosses the lobby to intercept her.

"Ms Danvers, er Ms Luthor, we didn't expect you today or even this week," the guard says greeting her with a friendly smile.

"Yes, well Steven, I didn't expect that my mother-in-law would choose this morning to fight with my wife and delay our honeymoon," Kara quips as she continues walking to the private elevator.

"Ah, so let me guess, you're going to get some work done while you wait it out," the security guard says laughing and entering the elevator with her and keys it to go down. "I noticed that you forgot your badge and purse again," he explains.

"Oh gosh," Kara replies as if suddenly realizing that she doesn't have her purse. "Thank you," she gushes, not really surprised that this Kara is as friendly and nice as the Earth 38 version and noting how people just seem drawn to take care of her.

As the elevator opens, she steps out and immediately notices the door to the lab has biometric authentication, so she leans into the scanner and looks directly into it. "Pfft," the door emits a tiny sound as it unlocks for her. "Thanks, I won't be long," she says to the guard who waves as the elevator doors close.

* * *

Lucy walks into the DEO with the three Alex Danvers and the additional Winn and everyone takes a double take.

"Look everyone, we need to get these two into different clothes before I lose my damn mind. Agent Schott, you and your doppelganger will work with Cisco on making a tracking device that can track multiple versions of Powergirl. And Agent Danvers, I mean my Agent Danvers, you and Vasquez are with me, we are going to L-Corp to retrieve the extra Kara," Lucy barks to each one.

"Uh Director Lane, we have another situation. You see, when we were tracking down the other Kara, SuperKara heard and she, uh, ma'am she took off for L-Corp", Winn interjects. "As Powergirl," he mutters under his breath.

"Excuse me Agent Schott, it almost sounded like you said that she left the DEO as Powergirl," Lucy remarks as striding over to him. "Which isn't possible because Powergirl's suit is in a biometrically locked locker in the armory."

"I may have accidentally... you see, Supergirl is really friendly and nice, and when she just asked to see it, I didn't think it would be a problem, but then she, um, she was able to unlock the locker and wow, she's fast. May even be faster than Powergirl," Winn rambles nervously trying to stop as his words only seem to be making the director more angry.

Lucy's hands go to either side of her head, "Is she on comms?" The director asks trying calm down.

"I am, Director Lane," Supergirl replies immediately. "And I'm landing on the roof now," she adds brightly.

"Well, you need to stand down Supergirl. Powergirl doesn't just jump into situations like this. Now, I need you to wait for us, we're on our way," Lucy says motioning to Vasquez and Danvers to follow her.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be in Côte d'Azur sipping wine on a topless beach with your wife?"

Kara looks up from the computer. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Cat," the name slips from her lips reverently.

The petite blonde cocks her head curiously. "Kara," she replies sauntering over to the lab table to get a better look, because she has exchanged emails with Lena today and not one of them indicated that there was any sort of delay in their trip. "I didn't realize you hadn't left yet."

"Oui, vrai, mais ma belle-mère est un démon," Kara quips in flawless French without considering whether her counterpart can speak the language.

"Yes, she is a demon, but you can't possibly be surprised by that, considering," Cat pauses, not needing to finish the thought since they both know what Lillian Luthor is capable of.

Kara glances quickly at the company directory displayed on the screen and immediately she spots her, Catherine Foster, Vice President.

"Lena is home arguing with Lillian, so I stopped in to double check a couple of things, what brings you down to the lab, Cat-herine?" Kara questions correcting the name at the last second.

"Steven was a little worried about you," Cat explains, her voice deceptively light as she scans the lab trying to discern if anything has been disturbed. Certain that this isn't really Kara, she decides to challenge her. "Now, as for me, I'm worried about you too. But I'm more worried about who you are, because I know for a fact that the L-Corp jet is headed to France right now with you on it, so just how in the hell are you here?"

Kara gulps, she should have considered that someone would know that the company jet took off on schedule. But then she realizes that Cat wasn't certain that there was a breach because she came herself to check it out. "Lena and I were talking we thought of a few things here that I missed, I'm planning to meet her there," Kara says lying easily.

"Hmm, well, we both know that you hate flying on the jet and you did pass the biometric authentication, but I know Kara Danvers and you're not her, which means that either Maxwell Lord has cloned you, or you are the evil twin who has come to steal The PowerCell prototype before we can test it?" Cat suggests sarcastically.

"I am not working with Lord and if you really thought that I was, you wouldn't be here confronting me yourself," Kara points out, working this out in her head as she walks around the desk to perch on the corner.

Cat looks her over from head to toe before smirking, "Going with evil twin, good choice."

"Maybe I'm just a twin, no evil to it?" Kara offers.

"If Kara had a twin, I would know about it," Cat replies dryly. "But just the same, I believe that it would be best for all of us if you come with me. The lab is off limits until we know who you are and why you're here. Now, I'd rather not have L-Corp security be seen hauling the CEO's new wife out of her lab, so come along, let's go upstairs and sort this out."

Realizing that Cat has a point, the last thing either of them want is to draw attention to her being there. And now that she knows that the Kara of this Earth and Catherine Foster have a history, hopefully it can be leveraged.

They step into the private elevator and Cat presses a code sequence and the elevator takes off rapidly. Kara has to smile, of course, Cat would have the elevator enhanced. A moment later the doors open and everything reminds her of CATCO minus the large pink cat. The small blonde steps out, but instead of turning to the right to the open offices on the main floor, she heads to the left stopping at a door marked, Kara Danvers, Director of Research and Development. Cat gestures for her to open the door and Kara places her hand on the scanner and a soft click indicates it's now unlocked, so she pushes the door open. Expecting to be entering the glorified broom closet similar to the one from Earth 38, Kara gasps as she looks around and then up, as a panel slides back and the entire ceiling turns into a skylight.

Cat smirks at the woman's response to the room, just as she suspected it's all new to her. She watches her enter slowly and marvel at the deceptively large office. Cat made sure to trigger the skylight as they entered just so she could be certain that this wasn't the Kara she knows.

"You passed another biometric scanner, yet it is obvious that you've never been in the office before," Cat points out as she stands in front of the now closed door. "Now, why don't we sit down and you can tell me what's going on." She points towards the couch along the wall farthest from the door.

"Cat," Kara begins crossing towards her, but is stopped by the other woman holding out her hand palm out.

"My name is Catherine at work," the petite blonde says interrupting her, "Cat is informal and reserved for, shall we say, private moments."

"This seems rather private," Kara retorts crossing the room and sitting on the couch.

* * *

"Powergirl, we're out front. Can you tell us where your counterpart is in the building?" Lucy asks the hero.

"She's on the top floor in an office with," Kara lets out an audible gasp. "Wait, how is this possible. She's with Cat Grant?"

"Wait, small dynamic blonde, killer heels and commanding stance?" Alex asks.

"Y-Yeah," Supergirl stammers.

"Okay, so then she is with Catherine Foster, Vice President of L-Corp," Alex retorts.

"Look Powergirl, stand down, we don't need you to..." Lucy sighs, because the sound of a fluttering cape means that the hero has already gone into the building.

"Damn it, go, go!" Lucy says as the three of them scramble out of the SUV.

* * *

Cat and Kara stop talking when the door softly clicks and then opens and the blonde hero enters.

"Powergirl?" Catherine exclaims. "This isn't possible. You're still on a jet on your way to France!"

"Unless it's Supergirl in a Powergirl costume," Kara 2 quips.

Cat's head whips from Kara to the other.

"Kara, this needs to end. You need to come with me and go back to your earth, to your life," Kara 38 says firmly.

"Seriously, you're saying that to me? You first, because you started all this, and right now you're literally standing there dressed as the superhero of Earth 3," Kara 2 retorts.

"Earth 3?" Catherine asks. "Who is Supergirl?"

"What have you told her?" Supergirl asks the other Kara.

"Nothing really. She figured out right away that I'm not Kara Danvers-Luthor," Kara 2 answers. "Should have known that I couldn't fool her but then I didn't expect her to be Catherine Foster, she never took her first husband's name. Well not on my Earth.

"She didn't on my Earth either," Supergirl replies.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell is going on, or how the two of you seem to know so much about me," Catherine seethes angrily, "But I want answers now," she demands.

"Ms Grant, er Foster, look we are both Kara Danvers, just not the one that you know," Supergirl begins to explain. "I'm from Earth 38 and she's from Earth 2, why we're here is a long story, but I promise that we're leaving and everything will go back to normal," she promises.

"Earth 38? Are you implying that you're from an alternate universes?" Cat inquires as she tries to process everything and keep up with them.

Behind her the door flings open again, this time Hank Henshaw enters followed by Lucy Lane and Alex Danvers.

"Ms Foster, sorry to interrupt but these agents insisted that they come here," Hank grumbles as he looks around the room to see not only Kara Danvers but Powergirl too. "They didn't tell me anything about this though," he adds shooting them both a glare.

"We'll take it from here Chief," Alex says nodding to him.

"No. I'm afraid that no one is leaving here until I have notified Ms Luthor that the lab was breached," Henshaw says sharply before snatching the belt off the hero and disappearing through the wall.

"What the hell just happened?" Lucy exclaims as she and Alex both turn to try to force the door open.

"Aside from taking my power belt," Supergirl quips. "Look, on my earth Hank Henshaw is a martian and he can walk through walls and read minds."

Ignoring her, Alex pounds on the door. "Henshaw, we are Federal Agents. You cannot detain Federal Agents!" She yells.

"It's not detainment, Agent Danvers," Catherine says from across the room. "We are all under quarantine, apparently Kara removed something from the lab and now we've all been exposed to it."

"What did you take?" Lucy asks spinning the other woman around.

"I was in the lab trying to figure out how to get my powers back when she interrupted me," Kara 2 replies. "I didn't take anything."

Catherine ignores her and walks over to the wall panel and lays her hand on it, punches in a code and the screen begins flashing. "We'll know in a few minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: One more chapter of this one before we conclude with part 3 and it's gone be epic!**_

* * *

Lucy moves towards her and Catherine holds up her hand to stop her.

"Catherine, just tell me what she's taken and I'll get it back for you. We're on the same side here," Lucy points out.

"Yes, we are," Alex pipes up.

"Agent Danvers, Director Lane, I don't even know if you are who you seem to be," Catherine retorts. "For all I know all of you could be part of an elaborate ruse by Lillian Luthor and Maxwell Lord to steal the PowerCell technology while Lena and Kara are out of the country."

"Catherine, you know me. I am Kara's sister," Alex says trying to appeal to the other woman.

"And you know me too, Catherine," Lucy adds. "We shared a bottle of 25 year old scotch on New Year's Eve a few years ago. It was the best scotch I've ever had."

"Hmm, that is almost convincing, except for the fact that Maxwell Lord knows about my affinity for good scotch and single malts. It will take more than that to convince me," Catherine retorts backing up to the wall and leaning against it while she waits for the analysis of the room to complete.

Supergirl stalks over to Kara 2. "Give it to me," she retorts sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara 2 snaps.

Supergirl shoves the other woman against the wall, even powerless she is still the stronger one. "Is this a game to you?" She asks angrily.

"K-Supergirl, what exactly do you think she has taken?" Lucy asks moving to stand between them.

"I know what she has taken, what I don't know is if she knows what it is," Supergirl replies cryptically.

"You actually think that I wouldn't know an Omegahedron when I see one?" Kara questions pulling it out of her pocket.

"Okay, everyone just take a breath here," Alex says rushing over, because she knows exactly what Kara is holding in her hand.

"It has to stay here, there is no way to know what will happen if you remove it from this universe," the hero warns.

"She is right," Hank Henshaw's voice booms across the room as he passes through the wall, taking the Omegahedron from Kara 2 and nodding to the hero.

Kara gasps and Supergirl nods to him.

"Good job Powergirl," he says thankfully.

"I'm Supergirl, actually," she corrects him with a slight smile.

"Supergirl," Hank clarifies before turning to Agent Danvers and holding out his other hand.

Alex looks from him to Lucy, who silently signals for her to comply.

Alex pulls the spare Kryptonite belt from beneath her tac suit and hands it over to him.

"This Kryptonite may give them powers temporarily, but it could be dangerous for them to be exposed to it for any length of time," Hank explains to Lucy and Alex. "But Earth 2 and Earth 38 are duplicates of the same universe, Earth 3 is a true alternate universe."

"What does that mean exactly?" Supergirl questions.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that Krypton is still there," Kara 2 retorts pointing up to the sky.

"Krypton," Supergirl replies breathlessly, "Krypton is still here?" She blurts out.

"It is, which is why this Omegahedron can't leave this universe," Hank replies, passing back through the wall.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Winn has color coded them. The people from Earth 2 are now wearing Red while the people from Earth 38 are wearing blue, the rest of them are wearing black except for Cisco, who is still wearing his original clothes.

"Okay, good job Schott this helps us to keep them all sorted out," Lucy remarks as she enters the detainment cell currently set up as a conference room. "Sorry to keep you in here, but this room is lined with a Promethium alloy, which will not only contain you, but also prevent the use of that interdimensional device, sorry Cisco, but no one's leaving until we're sure that nothing else was taken from L-Corp."

"I understand, I don't suppose I could get a sample of this alloy before I leave," Cisco questions looking from Lucy to Agent Schott.

Before they can answer the door to the room flies open and an angry Powergirl enters the room in a huff.

"Wow, oh you're mad. Like really, really mad," Winn exclaims moving out of her way.

"I understand that we have some interdimensional interlopers," the hero remarks as she strides into the room.

"For the record, I was the one who recovered it," Supergirl points out.

"So you're the one who took it," Powergirl says walking up to Kara 2.

"I didn't realize that it was the key to your project, I only wanted it so that I could return to Krypton," Kara 2 replies surprising the others in the room.

"You were just going to return to Krypton, without telling anyone?" Kara 38 blurts out.

"As if you wouldn't do the same thing, we don't belong here," Kara 2 reminds her.

Powergirl glances from one Kara Danvers to the other, before asking, "Why do you think that you don't belong on Earth?"

Kara 2 looks over at her sister before answering, "On my Earth, aliens are not celebrated, they are hunted and detained. I have been in hiding ever since I arrived, why would I want to stay here if I could go home?"

"What my sister is trying to say is that things on our Earth are different then they are here, we don't have Superheroes," Alex 2 adds.

"There were no Superheroes here either, not until I saved a plane from crashing into the bay," Powergirl points out.

"Really? I did that too, it's harder than it looks," Kara 38 remarks.

"And you are a Superhero on your Earth?" Powergirl asks her.

"Yes, I am Supergirl and my sister Alex works with me at the DEO," Kara 38 adds.

"My sister works at the DEO too, but she killed my Aunt Astra and my cousin Kal-El," Kara 2 snaps angrily glaring at Alex 2.

"How long have you known?" Alex blurts out. Then realizing everyone is staring at her, she quickly explains. "Astra and Kal-El were leading a band of rogue aliens who were trying to take over our world. It was self-defense, they were going to kill me," she adds.

"How exactly were you, a human, able to kill two Kryptonians?" Powergirl asks suspiciously.

"Uh, on our Earths," Alex 38 begins, "Kryptonians get their power from the sun."

"And Kryptonite can kill them," Alex 2 says adds.

"In our universes Krypton was destroyed, it imploded taking everyone with it, except for me and my cousin Kal-El, our parents saved us by sending us to Earth," Kara 38 interjects.

"Aunt Astra and her husband Non were inadvertently saved because they were imprisoned on the Fort Rozz prison ship and sent to the Phantom Zone," Kara 2 offers.

"I don't understand," Powergirl says shaking her head. "Krypton is fine, I was just there not long ago, Astra and Non are not in prison, they are highly esteemed members of the Military Guild, Astra is a General and Non is her second Lieutenant."

"Well that is a relief," Kara 38 exclaims. "But do you know how they saved Krypton? How did they keep the planet from dying?"

"Dying? No Krypton isn't dying, it's thriving," the hero replies.

"Wait, if Krypton is thriving then why are you here on Earth and not there?" Kara 2 asks suddenly realizing that it makes no sense at all.

"I was sent to Earth as an emissary, to save Earth from dying. That's why I have the Omegahedron, it is a clean power source and in partnership with L-Corp we can power the whole planet with it and they can stop harvesting fossil fuels," Powergirl explains.

"Okay wait, the Omegahedron can power the whole planet?" Cisco can't help but interrupt with the question.

"Yes, it generates an infinite amount of power, cars, phones, computers, heating, air conditioning, everything on the planet can be powered with this," Powergirl says holding up the device.

"What about the Alphahedron? Where is it located?" Kara 38 asks.

"Enough about this. Now, I have everything I need from them, I believe that it would be best for them to return to their own universes," Powergirl says dismissively before leaving the room.

* * *

"That is an excellent idea, so if you all have everything and please keep those clothes as a souvenir. I'm sure that you have people back home worried about you," Lucy replies to them all.

"Wait," Kara 38 says walking towards the director. "I don't think you understand what the Omegahedron is capable of. It's much more than just a powercell, on Krypton we controlled everything with our minds. The power of the Alphahedron and Omegahedron allowed Kryptonians to have virtual control. Alex, when we went to the Fortress, you remember how everything there just responded to my commands?" She asks turning to her sister.

"Yeah, but Kara it sounds like you are saying that once this Omegahedron is installed, then Powergirl will have complete control over the planet," Alex 38 remarks.

"She's right. Once this PowerCell is in place, every Kryptonian will be able to control everything on Earth," Kara 2 adds.

"Guys, guys, that might be how it worked in your universe, but it's not how it works here," Alex 3 interjects. "There's no way that my sister would do this if that were true. Look, there is an inverse relationship between our universes and your Krypton died, so obviously there was a problem there that doesn't exist here," she points out.

"I hope that you're right, but you should talk to Lena and have her run some additional tests," Kara 38 suggests. "She should test for energy being converted to matter and matter being manipulated at a subatomic level."

Cisco steps forward now, "I think that I should come back and help evaluate this thing," he offers.

"There's no way that Lena will allow you into her lab," Lucy points out.

"Lena isn't here and the Omegahedron is, we could test it right now," Cisco counters.

"You're forgetting that Powergirl is here and there's no way she's going to let any of you guys near it," Alex 3 reminds them.

"Well, if I'm right, then once this is in place you will be able to travel interdimensionally," Kara 38 retorts, "You can always come to us and ask for help."

"Ha, we'll keep that in mind," Lucy says nervously glancing over to Alex 3 again for reassurance.

* * *

"They're gone," Alex says as she enters Lucy's office.

Lucy looks up at her and smiles, then pulls a bottle of bourbon and two glasses out of her desk drawer. "I think we've earned this today," she says pouring a generous amount into each glass.

"You aren't kidding, that was insane," Alex adds.

"Are you going to talk to Kara about what they said?" Lucy asks.

"No, I just don't believe that there's anything to it. I trust my sister," Alex replies.

"Me too, but still this Omega thing that can power everything on the planet is still hard to believe. How do they know that it can that, it's not like they can test that exactly," Lucy points out.

"No, but I'm sure that the tests will be incremental, it's not like tomorrow the whole world will be running on this new power grid," Alex counters.

"Right, and we trust Kara and Lena, they're doing this for the good of the planet," Lucy says holding up her glass.

"For the good of the planet," Alex repeats clinking their glasses together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kara?" Cat is still sitting at her desk when she hears the sound of the portal opening in the other room.

"Hey Cat," Kara says hesitantly, but Cat doesn't notice as she is rushing to greet her fiance.

"Um, I guess that I'll just be going then," Cisco says awkwardly clearing his throat to remind them that he's there.

"Cisco wait," Kara says pulling away from Cat. "I hope that you're planning to monitor that situation."

"I will discuss it with my team, but I'm not sure what we can do if they don't want our help," Cisco points out carefully, not wanting to speak openly in front of the other woman.

"Well, I'd like to help if I'm needed," Kara offers.

"Yeah, okay. It's good to know that now I have two Supergirls that I can call on," he jokes before the portal reopens and he steps into it.

"Kara, what the hell was that about?" Cat snaps.

"Cat, the universe that we just came back from... Krypton is still there," Kara replies.

"You just happened to go to another universe and it was one where Krypton still exists?" Cat repeats considering it carefully. "You weren't going to come back," she exclaims sinking down into the nearest chair.

"I just wanted to go home, I love you, but I don't belong here," Kara admits.

"Well, I had no idea. How long have you felt this way?" Cat questions.

"Cat ever since I arrived on this earth, I have had to hide who I am. If Astra and Non had found me instead of the Danvers, I'd probably be dead by now," Kara confesses.

"Kara, you are an extraordinary person, you do belong here and you have a life here," Cat argues. "And it's not uncommon to feel guilty when you have survived something that others didn't."

"I'm not an extraordinary person Cat, I'm not even human. I am a fucking alien in a world that doesn't even know I'm here and if they did they would want to kill me," Kara yells, then seeing the hurt and shock on Cat's face she adds, "I-I'm sorry... I should just go, I need some time to think." She says quickly before rushing outside and flying off the balcony.

* * *

"Can I just say, that was the most insane thing ever," Alex exclaims as the three of them stumble into Kara's loft.

"Uh yeah, I am still trying to wrap my head around it," Winn adds.

"Alex, I can't stop thinking that there is something wrong. Krypton didn't send emissaries to other planets, especially children," Kara points out.

"Kara, their Krypton isn't your Krypton," Alex counters. "Look, I think that we all just need to eat and sleep and talk about this more tomorrow when we're fresh," she adds stifling a yawn.

"I second that motion," Winn replies before yawning himself.

"I love you and I'll call you in the morning," Alex says giving Kara a quick hug goodbye as she follows Winn out the door.

Kara shuts the door and locks it, before turning around and surveying her loft. Spotting her phone on the table she picks it up to check for messages, but the battery is dead. She walks over to put it on the charger. But her mind is still focused on the fact that there is a universe where Krypton survived and her parents still sent her to Earth, it just doesn't make sense. Closing her eyes she tries to consider why. And not just why would they send her to earth, but why would they also allowing her to use an Omegahedron to save the planet from dying, because Krypton wasn't known for being altruistic.

Her phone begins beeping with messages, so she retrieves it and begins to see what she's missed. Several missed calls,, unanswered texts and a voice mail messages, apparently the other Kara was quite busy while she was here. Not quite ready to deal with being back yet, Kara sets the phone down and instead heads out on patrol, flying always helps her to clear her head and with any luck there will be a distraction or two, not that she's hoping anyone needs her help.

Unfortunately, it is a quiet night and after two loops around the city, Kara is still feeling restless. Hesitantly, she decides to fly over to Cat's penthouse, hovering nearby until she can pick up the sound of Cat's heartbeat, which always helps to calm her down. But as she nears, she realizes that Cat is out on the balcony. And she is close enough that when her cape flaps loudly in the wind, Cat looks up and spots her easily.

Embarrassed, Kara begins to descend and is greeted by Cat smiling at her smugly.

"I was actually hoping that you would come by, I missed you at the office this week," Cat says uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Uh, you wouldn't believe the week, I've had," Kara exclaims still finding it weird that Cat knows her secret now.

"I don't know if you've had a chance to check your messages, but the article that you sent me last night was excellent. In fact I edited it and sent it to Snapper," Cat replies. "He was actually impressed, even accused me of rewriting it for you. Don't worry, I forwarded your first draft to him."

"Oh so it's going to print?" Kara asks, wondering which article the other Kara submitted for her.

"It was an interesting angle and it will definitely take the heat off of The Guardian, James should appreciate it," Cat remarks, stepping back inside to freshen up her drink.

"Yeah, I hope so," Kara replies now understanding the message James left her.

Cat returns and hands her a bottle of water. "Kara, is everything alright?"

"Uh thanks," Kara says taking off the cap and downing the whole bottle at once.

"Would you like another one?" Cat asks curiously.

"No and Cat I'm fine. You know that I don't do well with change and lately everything has changed. James, Winn, my sister, they've all moved on in their lives, but I haven't," Kara replies heavily.

"Hmm," Cat murmurs pondering over Kara's words. "It sounds like you have been working too hard and not taking care of yourself, you are getting burnt out."

Kara laughs softly, "That is not what I thought you would say, I was expecting you to tell me to 'pull up my big girl pants' again."

"Something tells me that this goes deeper than office politics. Kara, the other day when you were here, something was off, does that have anything to do with this?" Cat asks.

"Uh, you know I'm not sure that you would believe me even if I told you," Kara remarks with a soft laugh under her breath.

"That is the second time, you've said that. Try me," Cat challenges, nudging the hero with her shoulder as they stand side by side looking out over the city.

Kara hesitates, she would like to talk about it and Cat has always been a good sounding board.

"Hmm...What if I told you that recently I traveled to a parallel universe, and while I was there I met my doppelganger. Then while I was asleep, she came here effectively switching places with me and leaving me stuck in her universe and it wasn't really me who was here that day," Kara replies with a shy smirk.

"I'd ask what it was like in the other universe," Cat quips.

"Seriously? That's your question, not how did I travel there, but what was it like?" Kara questions with a smile, amused by Cat's willingness to play along and not investigate.

"Kara, I've seen you do extraordinary things, so I'm guessing that traveling to another universe isn't out of the realm of things that you can do, although if this is really a thing, then we are going to have to establish a code word or something, in case I need to verify that you are you," Cat replies, her voice light, but her green eyes are serious.

"Little bird," Kara replies with another shy smile.

"Little plane," Cat responds with a laugh. "That's perfect," she says happily.

They hold each other's gaze for a moment, until Cat finally breaks the spell.

"Now tell me what was it like, this alternate universe?" She asks.

"It was similar to this one, although the Kara Danvers there was an award winning investigative journalist. She started reporting right out of college and went overseas as a war correspondent," Kara replies. "Even though we were roughly the same age, somehow, she seemed older, more experienced. Although, she wasn't a superhero, so there's that."

"Hmm," Cat murmurs. "Award winning journalist? Please tell me that she worked at CATCO."

"She did, and she began as a stringer who quickly made a name for herself and the CATCO lobby was full of photos of her and her awards, yours too, of course," Kara adds.

"If she worked for me, does that mean we interacted while you were there?" Cat asks.

"Well, yes and no, you were working at the Paris bureau, but we talked on the phone a few times and over Skype," Kara informs her.

"Oh, so you were you working on a big story?" Cat questions.

"Uh, not exactly. Actually, I was running CATCO while you were away," Kara answers.

"Okay, but why were we in contact so much, was something going on there... you couldn't have been there more than a few days," Cat remarks.

"Well," Kara says hesitantly. "We, I mean the Cat and Kara there, they were engaged and they lived together," she adds ducking her head as her cheeks flush at the memory.

"Kara, I don't think that this is hypothetical," Cat exclaims. "This is true, isn't it. I knew something was off, because you've never looked at me like she did."

"Wait, how did she look at you?" Kara asks with more than a trace of irritation.

Cat laughs softly at her. "Careful Supergirl, you're sounding a little jealous."

"I-I'm, it's just... it was bad enough that she stole my interdimensional device, then she stole my identity, both of them! And now I find out that she visited you and sent an article to proof, which is completely out of line," Kara stammers.

"She seemed excited to be here, couldn't take her eyes off the news coverage of Supergirl," Cat remarks.

"Well, we might look the same, but trust me, she is nothing like me," Kara grumbles. "She is mean and she lies to people, she, uh, she had an affair with James, which totally makes no sense, you guys were engaged!"

"So you're saying that you wouldn't cheat on me with James?" Cat teases lightly.

"I would never cheat on you with anyone, especially not with James," Kara exclaims awkwardly. "I mean if we, which we aren't because we're us and not them."

Taking pity on her, Cat laughs again. "Well, that is good to know. Now tell me what it was like being her."

"Well, aside from having a few uncomfortable and slightly embarrassing conversations with you, and everyone walking on eggshells around me and freaking out when I wasn't mean to them, it was okay. I mean, having been your assistant, I know a lot about CATCO. But still I took advantage of her being a bitch and canceled meetings with the Board and with Snapper," Kara admits. "I still can't believe that she thought it was okay to send you something to proof," she adds obviously troubled by it.

"Kara I didn't mind, in fact I enjoyed having a first look at your work," Cat says laying a hand on her arm. "And it read like your writing, though I haven't read hers, this seemed like you."

"You've read my articles?" Kara blurts out.

"Of course," Cat replies bluntly.

"Well, she is an award winning journalist, I guess that I shouldn't complain about her submitting something under my name," Kara retorts.

Cat steps inside and grabs her tablet, pulls up her email and then opens it. "You're not listening. I don't think she wrote this," she says handing Kara the tablet. "Here read it."

Kara sits down on the sofa and reads over the article. "I wrote this," she exclaims. "She just edited out some of it and moved stuff, which improves the story flow."

Cat smirks and sits down beside her. "I thought so. Kara, it's only a matter of time before you will be an award winning journalist too," she says seriously.

"You think so?" Kara asks softly, a little overwhelmed by how close Cat's body is to her own on the small sofa.

"I know so," Cat replies just as softly, noting how her body seems drawn to the warmth of the hero despite the fact that it's a warm evening.

Kara, distracted by Cat's heart racing and wondering if is beating faster than her own, almost doesn't notice when Cat lays a hand on her wrist. But the touch feels electric and Cat smiles smugly when she feels Kara's pulse quicken under her touch. Neither says a word as their eyes lock and both begin to lean in towards the other, but when Cat closes her eyes, Kara realizes what is about to happen and she pulls away, breaking the spell.

"I-it's getting really late and I-I should probably go," Kara mumbles looking out over the night sky.

Cat sighs softly, disappointment etched on her face.

Kara looks at her a moment, assuming that Cat is upset about what almost happened.

"I think that all of this has gotten into my head and I'm sorry if I've upset you," Kara says apologizing as she stands up and crosses over to the railing.

"Kara, is it possible that you are so afraid of things changing that you're afraid of moving forward?" Cat inquires softly.

Kara turns around slowly to face her, unsure of how to respond.

"Much of what has changed between us, have been good changes," Cat states hopefully.

"I didn't like it when you left, but now that you're back there are no secrets between us, it's been really good," Kara admits.

"Except that there is still at least one secret between us," Cat remarks, stepping closer to her.

"Cat," Kara begins nervously as the smaller woman takes another step and places a finger over Kara's lips to quiet her.

Kara closes her eyes relishing the contact and is surprised when the finger is replaced by the other woman's lips lightly grazing her own.

Opening her eyes, Kara smiles at her. "You kissed me," she murmurs.

"I did and now there are no secrets between us," Cat replies softly placing her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

"I've wanted to kiss you so many times," Kara says softly. "I just wasn't sure that you wanted me too."

"I know," Cat replies. "I think that we both have been afraid of this."

"I'm not good at relationships," Kara replies worriedly.

"Me either," Cat retorts. "But we have been dancing around this for so long, I think it's time for us to move forward."

"You're serious?" Kara asks shyly.

"Absolutely. Kara, how can you even doubt that after everything that we've been through?"

"But that is exactly why I am doubting it. Cat, being close to me tends to put you in danger," Kara points out reluctantly.

"If we are really being honest here, being close to me has put you in danger, Livewire, Siobhan, I could even argue that Maxwell Lord's interest in you was because of me," Cat counters.

"Maxwell Lord was never going to not target me," Kara retorts stepping away from the other woman.

"Perhaps, but the media hype from CATCO didn't help," Cat replies following her across the balcony.

"What about the fact that I could hurt you, like physically hurt you if I'm not careful," Kara replies nervously.

"Is that really something that you're worried about or are you just throwing out arguments now," Cat inquires slightly annoyed.

"It's not like I haven't hurt you before," Kara reminds her sadly.

"Kara," Cat says lifting her chin. "Do you want this? If you don't I'll understand. I won't like it, but I will accept it."

Kara exhales slowly and presses her forehead to Cat's. "I want it so much, but I'm scared that I can't have it."

Cat pulls back, "Kara, the hero always gets the girl, haven't you been paying attention?" She teases lightly before leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

"Is there any way for us to get in on the PowerCell testing?" Lucy asks Winn and Alex.

"You believe them?" Alex blurts out. "Their Krypton is gone for a reason, maybe their Omegahedron was the problem."

"True, but the mission of the DEO is to protect our planet from aliens who would cause us harm. We assumed that the Kryptonians sent an emissary as a show of goodwill, but no one questioned why they would send a child here," Lucy points out.

"Kara wasn't just any child," Alex reminds her. "She spoke at least ten different languages when she got here and she could do advanced calculations with my dad, some of which he couldn't even follow."

"Yeah, but Director Lane has a point," Winn chimes in. "Why would they send a teenager instead of a scientist?"

"They sent her as an emissary, it was diplomatic, this way she could learn about us and report back to Krypton. Guys, maybe they wanted to make sure that we were worth saving and let's be honest would we have really listened to an alien scientist telling us that our world was dying? We don't even listen to our own scientists who have been telling us that for years," Alex retorts.

"Okay, but we still owe it to everyone on the planet to evaluate this power source. Once it's online, it will literally control everything," Lucy argues. "And it's alien technology Alex, that wasn't disclosed to us before."

 _ **A/N: Stay tuned for part 3, which I should begin posting by Friday!**_


End file.
